The Story of a Doll! Cure Clara Is Born!
'The Story of a Doll! Cure Clara Is Born! '''is the first episode of ''Ballerina Star Pretty Cure. Major Events TBA Synopsis The episode starts with a young Claire watching a ballet of ??? with her best friend dancing in the lead role and narrates that this is how she got into it as the flashback ends showing Claire watching the scenery from the plane window as she sat next to her mother, father and baby brother. Her mother comforts her saying this will be good for them to have a new place to live as the plane lands. Meanwhile in the land of Grace, the festival of dance was going on as Shiro danced amongst the other dancers as Queen Odette and King Siegfried watched from the balcony when the sky turned dark startling the festival attendees and the dancers as monsters appeared on the field attacking the field as Shiro was hit defending her friend but was saved by her mother who took her into the castle as the guards rounded up the injured and the other dancers into the castle. Shiro was being attended by her mother when the guard said there's intruder in the castle. The Queen took off towards the Dancing Jewels Vault to see someone who she though long dead, her cousin Cisne break into the vault as Odette ran in to try and stop her followed by Shiro as Odette tackles Cisne Shiro tries to collect the Jewels but was hit from behind by ???. Dazzed Shiro turned to see ??? taking off with the gems, Shiro grabbed the bags yanking it as their tug at the bag until the bag breaks as The Queen opened a portal under it sending the gems along with Shiro (And unknown to the villains) the Dancing Perfumes. Meanwhile, Claire and her family went the school tour as Claire lugged her dance gear and suitcase. Claire looked in awe of the school as other students introduced themselves to her as one girl named Maya strikes up a good friendship with her telling her since she has been here longer she would show her the ropes asking what she was studying. Claire replied ballet Maya nodded saying same but really wanted a job as a professional packer saying one day she'll make it a real job one of these days and also told her about the class ranking system for being put in the dance classes used to see if even the older students need help with the basic for a while. As they talked they heard a scream as Shiro landed hard on of Claire. As the group looked around trying to figure out where she fell from as the two got up as Shiro kept apologizing but looked startled noticing she could basically see people at normal heights. Freaking out when looking at herself until the bag of perfumes knocked into her head knocking her out. Maya decides they should take her to the nurses office thinking the girl got into a restricted area by accident while also thing due to her young looks was a newer student to the middle school as Claire's dad picked Shiro up and told Claire to grab the bag. Claire bent down to grab the bag of perfumes having to pick them up one by one and was about to pick up the last one which was a light green one seem to draw her to keep it but shook it off as she placed it in the bag following Maya and her dad. A little later, Claire was given her assigned room as her parents see her off as the three hug Claire walks in surprised to see Maya already moved in realizing they were roommates. As Maya helps her pack a way her clothes talking about the events of the day earlier as she took the last thing out she noticed the dancing perfume in her bag as she looked confused along with Maya since she told her that she gave it back and she agrees but explained her weird attraction to it before she put it in. Maya wonders if it was akin to what magical girls with their trinkets but laugh it off as a mistake as she decides to tell her to give it to the girl tomorrow since it was getting late. Later that night, a glow from the bottle woke up Claire as she groaned getting up as it seem to float out of the room as she quickly gets on her shoes and coat and starts chasing after it as it floated outside to see Shiro unconscious over a man shoulder. The bottle seemed to nudge her to help her as she shouts out for him to stop as the man notices the bottle in her hands